


Que viene el Coco

by Kithas



Series: Kithas' Horror short stories [3]
Category: Folklore - Fandom, Urban Legends - Fandom
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Horror, Plot Twist, Probably not that Disney character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Duérmete niñaDuérmete yaQue viene el cocoY te comerá





	Que viene el Coco

El cielo, negro, se extendía sobre su cabeza, teñido de oscuridad. La luna, una única perla, una única compañera, amiga, confidente. La noche era joven. Inspiró el frescor de la oscuridad, y sintió la oscuridad a sus pies. La caza había comenzado.

_Duérmete niña_  
_Duérmete ya_  
_Que viene el coco  
_ _Y te comerá_

Aquella ciudad estaba maldita. La noche de aquella ciudad se teñía de sangre. Él mismo... Sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre. Apretó los puños. Ansioso por hundirlos en alguien. Ansioso por calmar su sed de sangre. La imagen de un niño llenaba su mente. Un niño debatiéndose, gritando de miedo. Apretó los dientes.

_Duerme, niño, duerme  
_ _Duerme que viene el coco  
_ _Y se lleva a los niños  
_ _Que duermen_  poco

Los niños que no obedecían a sus padres. Los niños que querían jugar cuando debían irse a casa. Los niños que se escapaban. Esos eran sus víctimas. Al final del día, esos eran los que más trabajo le daban. Agarró con más fuerza lo que tenía de su próximo objetivo: Una estropeada chaqueta infantil, hecha jirones.

Cómo  _decirle a mi niño  
_ _Que viene el coco  
_ _Si le pierde el miedo  
_ _Poquito a_  poco

Con pasos pesados, se acercó por la calle oscura, rodeado por casas bajas. Las puertas ya estaban cerradas. Las ventanas, trancadas. Ninguna madre quería arriesgar a sus hijos. No después de verlo a él, vagando por su barrio. Inspiró, de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la única casa que aún tenía la luz encendida. Se relamió, humedeciéndose los labios. Conocía de sobra a sus habitantes. Gentes humildes, de las cuales nadie se preocuparía. Por eso estaba allí. Había ido a por su niño.

_Vívete, niño, vívete  
_ _Que viene el coco  
_ _Y se lleva a los niños  
_ _Que viven_   _poco_

Con pasos pesados, se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos: Olía el miedo. Respiraba el miedo. Convivía con él, y hacía de él su compañero de cama. Avanzó, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, y se adentró por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación, donde una mujer dio un chillido al verle.

_Duérmete niña_  
_Duérmete ya_  
_Que viene el coco  
_ _Y te llevará_

Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la mujer. Unos ojos desafiantes, feroces, como los de un animal dispuesto a matar por su alimento. Al fin, y al cabo, eso era, ¿No? En aquella ciudad, en aquel mundo, lo único que puedes hacer es matar o morir.

El teniente Hutz levantó con sus últimas fuerzas los jirones de la chaqueta. Aquella oleada de secuestros le había hecho desear poder hundir sus puños en las costillas de aquel monstruo malnacido. Había pasado todo el día recorriéndose las alcantarillas, buscando a la última víctima desaparecida del Coco, y aquello era lo único que había podido encontrar. Pero su mirada feroz y desafiante no le permitió a la madre deshacerse en llanto, como quería. No permitió que su padre hiciera ninguna locura. Su mirada, feroz y desafiante, les hacía una promesa. "No descansaré hasta que la caza haya terminado", decía. "No descansaré hasta que ese niño sea mío".


End file.
